


A Promise Forgotten

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Remus overhears a conversation between Janus and Thomas and realizes that a promise has been forgotten.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	A Promise Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission Fic! I wrote this for @sar-kasstic over on Tumblr and I really hope that you like this! I had so much fun writing this!

Things had gotten very boring since the last episode. 

Like, not that things were ever really boring per se. Remus still had plenty of fun hanging around the Mindscape and terrorizing Roman in the Imagination. Or, as Remus saw it, just having loving brotherly bonding time. How was it Remus' fault if Roman didn't see Extreme RemusCake - PattonCake but with salmon instead of tuna and two jugs of lighter fluid - with the same wonder and amazement as Remus did. How that really Remus' fault?

But, sadly, even RemusCake had gotten boring eventually. And there was absolutely nothing for Remus to do! Thomas wasn't taking any of his ideas seriously and that just really grinded Remus' ass because he listened to all of Roman's! Not that Remus really gave a shit what Thomas or any of them thought of his amazing ideas but c'mon, Remus worked hard on them! Just because Remus' ideas weren't PG13 like Roman's didn't mean that Thomas shouldn't at least look at them! So, Remus wasn't getting any entertainment out of Thomas, the butt.

And even if Thomas was willing to look at Remus' actually really good ideas, all of everyone's attention had been taken up by Leigh and Mary Lee's wedding. Which, ugh, weddings. Something that Remus just kind of ignored, if he was being honest. Like, weddings were nice and everything and a lot of good thrillers movies had weddings in them! But, sitting through a wedding that went on for just forever? Pass, big pass. But, unfortunately, everyone else seemed to be in either a resigned but forced happy mood or a 'fuck-it-why-didn't-Thomas-listen-to-me-about-this,' kind of mood.

So really it was just Janus being pissy that he wasn't being listened to - Remus could relate - and everyone else lying about how this was what they really wanted.

Which was why Remus was now currently sprawled out on his bed instead of hanging out with Janus like he normally would. Like, Janus was amazing, Remus loved Janus! But Janus had been acting like a real man on a mission lately and that mission was just annoying. Like, Remus got wanting Thomas to listen to them, that was all that Remus really actually ever wanted. Even if Thomas wasn't going to do any of Remus' ideas it would've been nice for him to freaking acknowledge them! But Janus was just obsessed with it. 

See, Remus wasn't a dumbass. One day, Thomas was going to need his ideas. He didn't know why, and he didn't know when, but Remus knew that he would be needed at some point. Why obsess about being accepted when it would happen somewhere down the road anyway? That was how it had happened with Virgil. Of course, Remus wasn't going to walk away from Janus like a certain Anxious Side did from the two of them. Because he wasn't a traitorous dickface like Virgil. But Remus _was_ a petty bitch, so he wasn't about to let that go anytime soon.

But Janus was absolutely obsessed with getting Thomas to accept him for some reason. Everything he did was in service of his ultimate goal. Remus was starting to think that he couldn't take a shit without it being aimed towards becoming accepted by Thomas and the Light Sides. Everything single thing that he said and did outside of his room was scripted out and planned to the very last small detail. It was a bit concerning and, honestly, a bit weird that Remus only got to see his best friend when they were hanging out alone and had to deal with a fake version the rest of the time. Remus didn’t like that fake version.

Remus let out a sigh, hugging his purple octopus plushie to his chest and tugging at his moustache idly with the other. He really, really didn’t want to go and deal with his fake friend right now or accidentally run into Angsty McTraitor Face. But just sitting in his room and doing nothing? That went entirely against Remus’ entire being! He had to do something but didn’t know what to do. He sighed at the millions of ideas that ran through his mind, instinctively sending them to Thomas and not being at all surprised when the ideas were immediately brushed away. Well, no entertainment from Thomas then. Jerk. He needed to find something fun to do.

Well, he supposed it was lucky then that he had to do so right in his room.

Remus grinned as he sat up, moving the purple octopus stuffy in his lap, and bracing his hands back against the bed and accidentally brushing against the two-headed yellow snake stuffy that was carefully curled up on the bed. He took a moment to adjust his toy before looking up at the opposite wall where one of his prized possessions was hung up. It was an exact copy of the Evil Queen’s magic mirror from Snow White. While Roman may have a fondness for the Princes and the Princesses of the Disney brand, Remus always had a soft spot in his heart for the villains. Especially, the Evil Queen. So, was it really a surprise that Remus would have created a mirror that did the exact same thing as the one That belonged to Remus’ his Idol? 

“ _Mirror mirror, act as my shamus, show my dearest best friend Janus._ ” 

The mirror swirled bright green, other colours bleeding in to make the scene that was Thomas’ living room. Ugh, boring. Why did Janus have to be here, again? Couldn’t he stop trying to do this for just one – 

“You're not stuck with an evil snake boy... You're just stuck with the snake boy.”

Remus perked up at Janus’ voice, grinning as the mirror adjusted to show Janus’ dorky grin. There was his best friend. Not the mask that he wore around Thomas and the others – not the evil Deceit - but the absolute Dork that was Janus. God, Remus really missed that Dork. 

He was going to have to spend more time trying to force Janus to take a break from this obsession of his to spend some actual time relaxing with Remus. He had been so lonely lately, especially since Virgil now looked at him in fear. Which was stupid, Remus would never hurt his emo. Even after Virgil had betrayed them, turning his back on Remus and Janus, Remus had just felt a numb sort of confusion. What had they done wrong? Had Remus done something wrong? Had Janus? Did the Light Sides have something that Remus and Janus didn’t Just . . . Remus didn’t understand. 

No, no, no thinking of that today. Time to eavesdrop on his best friend and the killjoy that was Thomas.

Remus focused back on the conversation just to hear something that made his heart drop into a pit of acid. 

“You're right!”

No. _No_.

Remus could barely hear Janus’ loud celebration – probably full of very cute and excited hissing – over the sound of his own heartbeat. Which normally would’ve made Remus pretty excited because he didn’t know that you could do that! But all he could focus on were those two little words. You’re right. Janus was right. Thomas thought that Janus was right when he believed that Remus was still something to ignore and be slightly frightened of. 

Oh, fuck, Remus was going to be sick.

Remus stood up off his bed shakily, but his knees buckled, and he crumbled so that he was curled up against the bed with his knees curled to his chest and his purple octopus was pressed between his knees and chest. He sobbed, tangling his hands through his hair and tugging hair. No, no, he couldn’t do this again, he couldn’t go through this again. He had gone through this with Virgil – Virgil who Remus had used to draw with, write stories with, watch Disney movies with – and he was going to go through the exact same thing with Janus. Janus was being accepted and, yeah, Remus always knew that it was going to happen. But Janus had always promised that they’d be accepted _together_. That they’d never be alone again.

Janus had _lied_. _Deceit_ had lied. 

And speaking of the fucking lying Devil, Remus’ door opened, and Janus walked through with a large grin on his face. The fucker was practically skipping, and all Remus wanted to do at that moment was grab the liar and throw him out of his room. But Remus couldn’t even stand and could only watch as Janus closed his door. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking happy and excited and like the dork Remus knew that he was deep down.

The dork that going to leave him.

“Good things happened today,” Janus chirped, adjusting his hat with a wide, bright grin. “Very, very good things happened today, Remus. Wait until I tell you,” he trailed off, concern bleeding into his expression as he took in Remus’ numb expression with tears still gathered in his eyes. “Remus? What happened? Did something happen?”

Remus didn’t say anything, just staring at Janus and taking in his friend. . . Were they really his friends? Had they ever been? How long had he planned to leave? Since Virgil left? Earlier? Had both of his friends planned to leave him all along and Virgil had just gotten around to doing it first? The tears that had been filling his eyes spilled over just as Remus whispered softly, accusatorially, “You liar.”

Janus flinched back at the venom in Remus’ words. His eyes were wide with shock and confusion. “Liar – Remus, what are you talking about? I haven’t lied to anyone lately, especially not you! I mean, I’ve kept some things from the others, but I’ve told you everything, everything that I know-“

“Liar,” Remus screeched, hugging his octopus plushie tight to his chest. He felt like he was a cornered wild animal, confronted with the fact that all of his friends were going to leave him and he’d be alone until Thomas decided to get his head out of his ass and just fucking accept him already. He felt like he was watching a movie that he had seen behind but with a few minor changes. The villain was the same and so was what happened to him. But the hero? The one who got away from the villain and got to live a beautiful life free of the villain with his new family? The hero was different. The hero was now the man who had once been the villain’s best friend. “You’re a liar, you lied to me! You said that we’d be accepted together, you promised me!”

The blood drained away from Janus’ face and Remus could see the recognition in his eyes as he remembered the promise. Had he really meant it or was it just something he had said in the moment to get Remus off of his back? “Remus,” Janus said softly, stepping forward. “Oh, my sweet Kraken, listen to me. I have to lay the groundwork for you. Thomas has known of me longer, it’s only natural that he’d have an easier time accepting my presence. I promise I won’t-“

“Promise,” Remus laughed, the tears flowing quicker now. “Don’t you dare promise me fucking anything! You’re just like him!” He waved a hand and Janus flinched as an exact copy of Virgil’s old hoodie fell onto Remus’ shoulders. “You’re leaving me! And you know it!”

“No, no I’m not,” Janus said earnestly, looking close to tears himself. “Remus listen to me. Now that Thomas has accepted me, I can convince him to listen to you more often. Stop him from ignoring you so much. And I can talk to Virgil now too, get him to tell me why he never returned to us.”

Remus pressed his hands over his ears, shaking hard. No, no, he was lying, he was lying. “Shut up,” he screeched, wishing that he could get Janus to just stop talking. “Stop lying, stop it! Just get the fuck out! Get out!”

“Remus, please,” Janus begged, reaching forward. But he paused, letting out a deep breath and pulling back with a mournful expression. “I’m going to give you time to calm down,” he said softly, emotions barely restrained in his voice. “You’re obviously upset. And when you calm down, you’ll know that I’m not ever going to abandon you. The plan just changed, that’s all. And when it’s over, we’ll both be accepted by Thomas.” And with that, Janus turned around and walked to the door. He hesitated before stepping through the door and closing it behind him. Leaving Remus all alone.

Remus stared at the door, feeling like he was attempting to play catch up with what had just happened. Janus was gone. He was _gone_. His knees buckled and he slid down the bed, hugging the octopus stuffy close to his chest and gripping Virgil’s old hoodie with his free hand. He sobbed, leaning back against his bed and feeling the curled up snake plushie behind him. He let go of the hoodie and patted behind him blindly until he hit the snake plushie, pulling it forward until both heads were dangling over his shoulder. For a split second, he felt like Virgil and Janus were there with him. Just like they had been before. When Remus still had a family.

But they weren’t there. Remus was all alone.


End file.
